Goode its settled then
by Poseidon's daughter666
Summary: So basically most of the characters from rick R's books (no toa or mc sorry) go to Goode highschool so I made them all highschool age (first story yay) r&r I suck at reviews so yeah
1. Piper gets told

**CHAPTER 1**

 **A\N hello first story here r &r I hope you like also my chapters are going to get longer 3**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not rick r sadly :'(**

"What? I have to go where?" Piper said as her mom said " you have to go to to Goode highschool. " "but Aphrod-" said piper but at the same time Aphrodite said " mom call me mom." " OK 'mom' why do I have to go to Goode." said piper "well because its safe there piper and don't you put air quotes around mom because I am you mom." said Aphrodite "OK mom but I need to go school shoping." "OK you'll go tomorrow with Jason. " said Aphrodite " oh thanks mom ."

 _LINE BREAK DONT MIND ME_

"Jason were are you I've been waiting"piper said into the phone to Jason.

Suddenly a car pulled up and Jason came out and said " right here pipes.

 **see what happens next mwahhaha**

 **This is so small but they will get bigger plus I'm on a kindle and auto correct HATES ME ;-) loves I'll maybe upload another tomorrow**


	2. Jason gets told

**A/N** **yay 2 chapter thanks for reading it :-) well on with the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters all of them are uncle Rick's sadly :'(**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"hm? what school?" Jason asked "Goode highschool I believe your friends are going there to." Zues said in response "so Leo,piper,Percy and the rest of them are going." Jason said with excitement in his voice "I believed so Jason." Zues said taking a mental note to ask Hades and Poseidon if their children were going to Goode "Wait does that mean I have to go school shoping?" Jason asked Zues, Zues in responds said "yes of course you do you need to get your school supplies." " uhhhggg " Jason groaned not wanting to do go shoping "OK " he said after. just then Zues got a telepathic message from Aphrodite **(yeah IMA say they can sent telepathic brain messages)** she said in her telepathic message "soo I told piper Jason and her would go school shopping together soo um couldyou tell him?" OK Zues thought that will make him happier then Zues said "Also Jason you get to go shopping with piper. " "Really ?" Excitement lacing jason's voice "of course its the least I can do oh I also forgot you can use that mortal car I have to pick up piper." Zues said happy to see the joy in his son's face "thanks." Jason said

 **LINE BREAK**

The next day Jason woke up a little late "crap" he said as he struggled to get his clothes on. Once he finally got his clothes on the went to retrieve the car Zues was letting him use . He was driving to the boundaries of camp to pick up piper. They agreed to meet there after their phone call. (Leo made cell phones just for the demigods) When Jason was about to get there piper called "were are you" she yelled into the phone just then Jason pulled up got outta the car turned his phone off and said "here"

 **A/N i know its still short but you know it will get longer as we go I hope you liked it**

 **Funfact I wrote the first part yesterday**


	3. Carter and Sadie get told

**Disclaimer: I'm not rick sorry I wish ISTORE**

 **tho**

 **A/N hey its been a while sorry I'm going to Oregon in a week I am so excited I will upload more OK sorry for the wait so anyway i acually didnt read the kane cronicals but i read the first book but yeah here is**

 **Chapter 3**

Carter and Sadie waited for their dad in the living room when he finally got there they got a surprise. "Ok guys don't speak until I'm done Ok." their dad said "Ok." Carter and Sadie said at the same time "You have to go to Goode highschool I already enrolled you guys." said their dad "what?" Carter said Sadie took a angrier way of speaking "why would you enroll us in a school without even telling us!?" "Well because I know if I told you I was enrolling you in a school in NYC you would kill me but if I enrolled you without your knowledge you couldn't do anything. " their dad said "YOU ENROLLED US IN A SCHOOL IN NEW YORK?!"" Sadie calm down its a surprise to me to but you shouldn't freak out." Carter said calmly "no Carter you don't tell me to calm down. " Sadie said angrily "well Sadie your over reacting so " carter said in response Sadie stuck her toungh out "you guys fight too much" their dad mumbled "well we actually need to go school shoping today so come were going to the store." Their dad said clearly "OK ." Carter said happily "OK." Sadie said grumpily

AT THE STORE

"Guys split up Carter Sadie get 8 binders and notebooks each go!" Their dad said "I'll get the pencils and color pencils and the markers." he said as they were already half way down the row "OK" they said at the same time in response when they were done getting binders and notebooks they ran to find their dad. When they found him he was getting markers. "Hey dad we got our binders and notebooks" they said "oh great now were almost done." "Oh dad can I get some hair dye I ran out and my color's fading." Sadie said "OK just be quick and meet us here." Their dad said "OK thanks I'll be quick." Sadie exclaimed

AFTER THEY GOT EVERYTHING AND CHECKED OUT

"Glad were all done" Carter said

AT HOME

"OK I'm taking a nap wake me when dinner's ready" Sadie said tired as heck

 **A/N that was a long one hope you liked it , it took a while because my kindle was being mean good bye if your lucky I'll post another tomorrow or today I don't know anyway goodbye 3**


	4. Nico and hazel get told

**Disclaimer: I'm not nuclear Ricky sadly :-(**

 **A/N I found out that the hotel my family is staying at there is WiFi so I'll post even on my vacation but maybe like 2 chapters even if my vacation is 5 days anyway I got asked "when will they meet" and my answer is as soon as they all get told they have to go to Goode also since I'm evil Sadie and Carter's dad will not live with them but he visits but they live in a apartment also Sadie in my story will be a year younger than Carter also this cahpter is about nico and hazel getting told they have to go to goode killing 2 birds with 1 stone anyway here is**

 **Chapter 4**

Hazel was hanging out with frank in the Hades cabin when Nico burst in "hell- did I intruded on something?" Nico said "no Nico we were just talking anyway where were you?" Nico blushed a bit " Apollo cabin. " Nico mumbled Hazel seeing that Nico was embarrassed she asked "what did you what to tell me neeks?" Nico smiled a bit when hazel called him neeks "um Hades called me and said he needed to talk to me and you." Nico said "well then bye frank il-" hazel said but then she got cut of by Nico who said "no hazel I'll walk him out I want to talk to him." "OK?" hazel said in response then Nico gave frank a sign to follow him when they were outside Nico started "OK frank I know you and hazel are in love and Im OK with you you're not a bad guy anyways just take care of my little sister don't ever hurt her because even tho the boys love yah like a brother if I tell them they will KILL YOU anyway that's all I had to say now go along." Nico said "o- OK Nico." frank said kinda scared and he ran off "ahh I love being intimidating." Nico said to himself then he walked back into the Hades cabin right as he walked in hazel said "did you hurt him Nico please tell me you didn't hurt him." "No hazzy ofcourse I didn't hurt him if I did you would hate me and I don't want my little sister to hate me ." said Nico at the end was part he spoke like he was speaking to a baby "haha OK now let's go to the underworld." Laughed Hazel "OK if you say so" Nico said

AT THE PALACE OF HADES

"So how long do you think it'll take dad to get here?" Nico asked hazel , hazel responded with "I don't know maybe he'll come in, in 321" just then Hades boomed in 'how how wha " Nico said "magic and good guessing" hazel responded "hmm hmm OK well you were called down here because I have to tell you something I want you to guess." Hades said "umm you impregnated a girl?" Hazel said "nope." Hades said "you're making camp re doctorate the cabin because wow it needs a make over its like they think we're vampires" Nico guessed "no but seriously like on a scale of 1-10 how vampirery?"hades asked Nico responded with " 10 outta 10 slack them over the head. " "well in that case I'll talk to Chiron ." "OK anyway what's your surprise ?" Hazel questioned "oh you guys have to go to Goode highschool." Hades said "oh OK." Nico and hazel said at the same time "well that when easy." hades said "I guess I just have well mannered children with respect for their father." Hades thought "well you can go now oh wait actually you need to go school shopping Nico get the driver to drive you 2 to the store oh and here." Hades finished then he handed Nico a green credit card "it has unlimited amount of money so get your school supplies are some new clothes and use this card when you need to buy stuff like clothes and supplies, shampoo ,feminine products ." Hades hades added the last part quietly "k thanks dad bye." both children said in a sweet tone "bye." Hades said Then the children traveled back to the cabin "well that was... Fun." Nico said hazel responded with "yeah fun." "Well we need to go to the pavilion for dinner come on let's go." Hazel said

 **A/N well that was nice do you like it? It was fun to write and I did this all in one night FUN FACT: it usually takes like the very end of night and the early morning to finish these chapters because it takes a while to think of things for these chapters. well have fun reading also sorry for the long A/Ns :-) until next time which might be tomorrow morning sorry just had to say the story is like 800 words so yeah long one idk I love. Nico and Hazel**


	5. Frank gets told

**Disclaimer: I'm not uncle rick sorry**

 **A/N so um i don't have much to say except after this chapter I'll just tell couples together but The people who are not in the dating game will just be told by themselves so they can all go to Goode sooner so this is frank getting told yay anyway here is**

 **Chapter 5**

Frank and hazel were hanging out in the hades cabin. They were talking about camp then Nico bust in "hell- did I interdude something?" Nico said when he bust in. Hazel said "no Nico we were just talking, where were you?" Frank saw Nico's cheeks tint pink "Apollo cabin " he mumbled Hazel said "anyway what did you want to tell us?" **(sorry for the inconsistencies of the dialog)** "Hades called and said he needed to talk to us ." Nico responded "oh OK then I'll walk frank o-" Hazel said but got cut off by Nico who said "no I'll walk him out I want to talk to him." Nico genstered for frank to follow him. Frank being a good guy followed him. When they got outside Nico started talking. "OK frank I know you and hazel are in love and I'm OK with you you're not a bad guy anyway just take care of my little sister don't ever hurt her because even tho the boys love you like a brother they will KILL YOU anyway that's all I have to say now go along." "O-ok " frank said then he left running to the Ares cabin. When he got to the front of the cabin he just stood there. He was thinking " does Nico even like me or is he acting 'nice' for Hazel's sake" after a while just standing there and thinking Clarisse when up to him and said "hey animal boy what's wrong?" Frank responded with "why are Hades kids so scary?" "Hmm I don't know I think its just their ghostly essence." Clarisse said "why do you ask is hazel creeping you out ?" Clarisse said "no its Nico he's so creepy but hazel never feel so creeped out" frank said clarisse responded with "no she doesn't does she well hazel is sweet but Nico ohh Nico is Nico he still hasn't really been happy since Bianca he used to be so sweet." Frank said "whose Bianca?" Clarisse responded with "really you don't know well I guess nobody ever told you well Nico had a full sister she was older than his she practically raised him after zues killed his mom well anyway grover found Nico and Bianca after that she became a hunter of Artemis then she when on a mission including some other people Nico was Left at camp when they were on their mission Bianca died and when they came back Percy told Nico that bianca was dead he went practically evil he almost worked with kronos but he didn't but any way he was never the same he didn't talk anymore and he ate very little but he changed so drastically ." "omg omg seriously how could no one ever told me how could hazel never tell me?" Frank said "well Nico gets pretty mad if any one mentions Bianca its so sad ." Clarisse said "well I'm gonna go in the cabin so I don't look like a fool standing here with my mouth open." Frank said "OK well bye ." Clarisse said then frank walked into then Ares cabin to see a note that said

 _Dear frank_

 _I hope you get this anyway I need to tell you something. You have to go to a highschool. I'm sorry if this makes you upset but you have to. The school is called Goode. They have all the activities you could ever need. You'll love it there I promise. I believe some of you friends are going too. I don't mean for you to get mad from this letter.I'm sorry you have to go to school but its for the best. At the bottom of this letter there will be a credit card so you can buy school supplies and new clothes. Chiron will tell you and your friends any further info and so don't tell the rest of them their parents need to tell them._

 _Love, your father_

frank just sat there and reread it. Just as his father said there was a credit card taped to the bottom of the letter. Frank just souped over and laid down. Just then Clarisse came in and called it time for dinner.

 **A/N that was fun hu honestly that took a while to think up and write also I have an idea so you guys can have some more chapters any way I can write a chapter or two down on my ride to Oregon and by the time I'll get there it will be like 8 pm so I can't go to the beach at that time so I'll spend the rest of the night typing it up then I'll post yay I found out a way also I just realised I upload more then a lot of people who write any way loves bye**


	6. Percabeth gets told

**disclaimer: I'm not rick sadly**

 **A/N yeah another chapter sorry the one before this is a horrible mess also after everyone gets told and crap then I'll write them getting school supplies (except carter and Sadie of course) also when they get to school I'll write it from different point of views so its interesting yay anyways this might be around as long as the last two chapters also this is the sixth chapter yay this is percabeth getting told also here will be the lord and Savior will solace anyway here is**

 **Chapter 6**

"Honey its time to pick annabeth up" Mrs. Jackson said "Really its actually time" Percy said "yes honey now GO" Mrs. Jackson said

Percy got in his car and started driving to the airport. Annabeth had been in Seattle this summer she was gunna get picked up by Percy. Percy was driving for a while before he got to the airport. Once Percy got there he waited for annabeth. Finally annabeth spotted Percy . she ran to him and tackled him in hugs and kisses. "Wise girl you're here !" Percy said "yes I am arnt I ." annabeth said "hmm now come on I got he car parked outside then we can eat cookies and watch Disney movies." Percy said

As Percy and annabeth drove to the Jackson's apartment annabeth held one of Percy's hands. When they got to the apartment Mrs Jackson sat on a stoll by a pot. "Hey Mrs. Jackson how are y-" said annabeth before she noticed. Mrs. Jackson stood up and then annabeth saw a heavily pregnant sally Jackson. "Omg Mrs Jackson omg omg omg " annabeth said sqelling "woah wise girl." Percy said "PERCY JACKSON YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOUR MOM WAS PREGNANT!" Annabeth yelled "oh annabeth its OK I only told him a week ago he didn't notice till I told him which I'm surprised by." Mrs Jackson said annabeth said in response "well he does have a brain of seaweed." Then Paul walked in "hi Paul." Percy said "hey Perce ." Paul said in response "oh by the way annabeth do you have your schedule?" Paul said "what do you mean Paul?" Annabeth said in response Paul responded with "well your father called and scheduled you to go to Goode highschool." "Really like honest to the gods really?" Annabeth asked "yeah I thought you knew hmm guess you didn't." Paul said just then annabeth's phone rang **(yeah about the phones I believe that Leo being awesome and all would make a phone that didn't attract monsters)** she answered it "really. Oh my gods thanks OK hmm OK ohh OK love you ." "who was that wise girl?" Percy said "oh just my dad telling me I'm going to Goode." Annabeth said "really?!" Percy said "yes seaweed brain jeez sometimes I wonder if there is actual seaweed in there." Annabeth said just then Percy lifted her up to where she was above him head them he kissed her forehead. "Wow how can you do that?" Paul said "well I did take a dip in a lake that makes you damn near invincible not to brag or anything." Percy said laughing a bit "yeah its so cute because when he was in the lake he said the only thing keeping him from insanity was me isn't so cute." Annabeth said "that hurts Percy your own mother." Sally said "hey sorry my brain does weird things but I still love you mom." Percy said walking over to him mom and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then returning to annabeth's side."I love you too Perce." Sally responded Annabeth was tearing up a bit. Just then a package appeared in from of Percy "oh my what's this." Percy said looking at who it was for "hmm its for me and annabeth." Percy said pulling the box open.

In the package there was

1 note for annabeth from her mother. 1 note for Percy from his father. 1 note to Percy from Athena. 2 little packages for annabeth and Percy "OK let's open these." Annabeth said after Percy handed the mail to the proper people. Then they read the letters they were short.

ANNABETH'S LETTER FROM ATHENA

 _dear annabeth_

 _I sopose you got the news about the school. Also I have given you a credit card at the bottom of letter for you to pay for the apartment I picked out for you the address is at the bottom and your school stuff and personal products you might need. I will sent you your yanky's hat in a separate package with all its invisibility powers._

 ** _Address here_**

 _Love Athena_

 _PERCY'S LETTER FROM POSEIDON_

 _Dear Percy_

 _Yo how you doin' ? Is annabeth OK? Are you OK. How's your relationship? Send me a letter back OK. I heard sally was pregnant give her and Paul my best wishes I'll be sending them a huge care package later. Also there is a credit card at the bottom of this letter like the ones you got from the lotus hotel. Tell your mom its so she doesn't have to pay. Umm love yah Tyson says hi_

 _Love dad_

 _PERCY'S LETTER FROM ATHENA_

 _Dear sea scum_

 _I'm going to kill you if you hurt my daughter. Or if she is getting g bullied and you don't do anything YOU WILL DIE_

 _From Athena_

 **A/N sorry this took so long I'm going on vacation tomorrow soo yeah I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it was hard to write this one but its here and it has one of the best ships to sale the fandom seas PERCABETH also this took me 3 days to write of course at different times but still anyway while having a bit of writers block for this chapter I thought of something and its a surprise but I'm so excided also I'm not including the school shoping like I think I said sorry :-* love y'all also 1,000 words yay the rest getting told will probs not be this long but when we get done telling them it will hopefully be 1,000 or more words a chapter**


	7. Caleo gets told (super short sorry!)

**Disclaimer: I'm not rick**

 **A/N gods dam it I wrote this chapter for caleo and it deleted so yeah also school's starting in like 2 days and sorry I didn't post on vacation , this chapter might be short no It definitely will be short sorry back to school um it will most likely affect this story also I might be making different stories like one shots and two shots but yeah follow and favorite to get notified if I make a new chapter. F it I wrote this 12 times and they keep deleting so this is going to be so fing short like idc**

 **chapter 7**

leo and calypso were hanging out in bunker 9. "Leo get over here right NOW" calypso said "why?" Leo asked "because you looked in my diary and I can tell because you left your sticky finger prints on it!" Calypso yelled "sorry" Leo said "sorry isn't going to cut it come over here." Calypso said "OK." Leo responded Leo walked over to calypso. First she slapped him in the face then she kissed him. Right as Leo and calypso kissed Hephaestus appeared "oh dear gods." Hephaestus said "oh gods sorry dad." Leo said "sorry Hephaestus." Calypso said "OK so I have something to say you have to go to school the school is called Goode and I made sure it was nice also I have credit cards for you they have an elimate amount of money on them so you guys can go shopping for school and random stuff." Hephaestus said "OK thanks." Leo and calypso said at the same time "your very welcome now I'm going to leave and talk to my other kids." Hephaestus said and then he disappeared with out letting Leo and calypso say good bye. "OK my gods Leo we are going to school together I'm so excided I've never been to school before!" Calypso said "I know I'm happy too!" Leo said

 **A/N i know this is short but I have a bit of writer's block and I'm a bit ticked off because I wrote it like 24875 million times anyway love you all bye !**


	8. Reyna

**Disclaimer : last time I checked I'm not rick SADLY**

 **A/N yeah I know I haven't uploaded in 5 days and the last chapter was so short school is great kinda hard but whatever its a Saturday and I have no homework and I feel like writing also I got another review and I was so happy so thank you guest umm yeah that's all so on with the chapter also in a chapter really soon I have a big surprise for all of you a lot of you will cry just a hint**

 **Chapter 8**

" SHUT UP AND GO ZHANG!" Reyna screamed at frank "OK I'm leaving Im sorry." Said Frank Reyna ran to here "room" **( um sorry for the bad knowledge about camp juniper I don't really remember s.o.n I only read the hoo series once but I'm obsessive so yah know.)** she just sat there on the floor for a while. She couldn't believe she just freaked out on frank like that for no reason. "Oh gods I'm horrible" she thought "I should apologise" she thought just then some one came in.. It was frank "look reyna I'm sorry for whatever I did I'm so sorry." Frank said "ohn thanks frank but I should apologise I don't know why I freaked out on you I don't know what happened." Ryena said "oh its out everybody freaks out some times you can't be blamed for being human." Frank said "ohh frank your soo nice to everybody. How do you do it I don't get it?" Ryena said "oh just think of the kindness of the world instead of the horribleness of the world it helps." Frank said being the kind guy he was "thanks frank your so nice but i need you to give me some time ." reyna said "oh before I leave I have a note from Chiron for you." Frank said handing ryena a letter "thanks Zhang." Reyna said "no problem." Frank said After frank left reyna opened her letter .

 _Dear Ryena_

 _I have great news for you. But first I would like to address something. You Reyna have to do me a favor. You need to get frank to talk to Nico at some point. OK now for the good are going to Goode highschool its great I promise. Its a great highschool with great academics. You will have all the classes that fit your smartness. Annabeth has agreed to show you to all the special classes for IQ. By the way Piper,Jason,Hazel,Nico,Leo,Calypso, Percy,Annabeth,Frank are going to Goode too so you won't be alone. There are many reasons for you going to Goode but the two main reasons are for your education and for finding new demigods. I hope you like my choice for you. Towards the bottem of this letter is a credit card it has a unlimited amount of money on it so you can use it for the following_

 _1\. School stuff (including clothes)_

 _2\. Personal_ _stuff_

 _3\. Crap I don't really care_

 _I hope you follow my rules for what you can buy._

 _Best wishes ,Chiron_

ryena sat there and processed this. Then she got the card from the bottom of the letter. She took out a notebook and a pencil and wrote.

 ** _What to buy_**

 _1\. Clothes_

 _2\. Supplies_

 _3\. Shoes_

 _ **who to go with**_

 _Choice 1. Nico_

 _Choice 2. Piper_

 _Choice 3. Annabeth_

 _Choice 4. Hazel_

 _NOTE: ask Nico first_

after that she set her notebook down and got her phone **(Leo made phones for demigods)** she texted Nico

"Hey you available tomorrow?" -r

"Y?"-n

" iim going to Goode and I heard so are you and I need clothes. " -r

"Sure hazel already went frank and I need some clothes too." -n

"Cool meet at 11:00am?" -r

"Yeah sure ."-n

 **A/N did you like the chapter? Sorry again for not uploading its only 600? Words but its something love you all :-***


	9. Author's note really important I luv u

**hey guys I'm grace the writer of this all and I have to tell you something I won't be uploading as much with school and all I'm so sorry but I'll try to post also I write a chapter and it deletes and that makes me mad but not a lot of posting will be going on I hope you understand I'm so so so very sorry though if I had enough time and enough people making me write I would write more I'm sO sos so sorry when I have time I'll write and but for now I have to focus on school and get over my current writer's block**


	10. Will gets told

**Disclaimer: I'm not rick and I don't think you think I'm rick but I have to put disclaimers**

 **A/N I feel so bad for not uploading sooner but I have an extra day of holiday for weekend and I'm determined to write so I hope you like next chapter has the surprise and I'm so excided on with the chapter**

 **Chapter 9**

"Gods dang it Nico stop getting hurt." Will said "believe me I've tried." Nico responded "uhhg Nico try harder please." Will said "I try my hardest." "Maybe you don't really try hard and you come to see me." Will laughed "maybe I do." Nico mumbled incoherently "what?" Will asked "oh nothing." Nico said "oh gods Nico you have to teach the Apollo cabin Italian!" Will said "I still don't know why I agreed to teach you guys Italian it makes me seem so nice ." Nico said "hey you are nice." Will said "OK well let's go but remember you or you cabin can't tell ANYONE." Nico said "OK let's go." Will said

AFTER ITALIAN

"OK so Thats the easy frazes ." Nico finished "thank you Nico you really didn't have to so thanks." Will said "your-" Nico said before he fainted "aww sh*t what do we do?" An Apollo camper said "shake him." Another Apollo camper said just then Nico got up and started to run out of the cabin "message for hades I'm alright don't worry." Nico said as he ran out of the cabin.

AFTER EVERYBODY GOT OVER THAT A PALE SKINNY HADES BOY JUST FAINTED ON THEIR FLOOR **(I'm laughing so hard I hope you are too)**

"Well guys I'm going to treat some minor injuries." Will said but as he was walking out he fainted "fu*k another one EFF it I quit!" A Apollo camper said "stop being a sarcastic twat a see of he's ok." Another Apollo camper said

IN WILL'S DREAM THINGY

"Hey will I see your brain accepted my message." Apollo said

"How couldn't I." Will said to his father

"I don't really know actually." Apollo said

"Anyway why I'm a here?" Will said

"I'm helping you so listen." Apollo said

"Ok how are you helping me?" Will asked

"By sending you to a highschool with the hades boy." Apollo said happily

"WhAt THe FU*k." Will said

"Well hades told me to send a healer to school with him." Apollo said

"He threatened you didn't he ." will said

"Yeah he said if Nico died he'd release his whrath on Olympus bla bla bla bla bla kidnapping bla bla bnla tourture bla bnla." Apollo said

"Seriously?" Will asked happiness lacing his voice because hades cared about Nico

"Yes anyway the school is called Goode and its great school and I believe Percy's step dad works there I'll send you a credit card with an unlimited amount of money for school and crap ok well bye I'll see you later."

AFTER WILL WOKE UP

"Ok will were heading to dinner hope you'll wake up." A Apollo camper said

"I'm awake don't leave me!" Will said

"Ok well hurry up!" The Apollo camper said

 **A/N I hope you liked this I love nicoxwill so much see you next time so yeah love yah sorry its so short :'(**

 **-grace**


	11. WARNING WILL MAKE YOU CRY

disclaimer: **I'm not rick and I don't think you think I am but I have to put disclaimers**

 **A\N this took me a while to write but it was worth it I hope you like it**

Chapter 10

"Bianca!" **(fandom: *crying by the mention of her name)** Hades called Bianca 's soul to him

"Yes father what is it?" Bianca said

"Today is the day!" Hades said

"REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY!" Bianca squealed like a child on Christmas

"Yes you can go live in the mortal world again with Nico." Hades said with excitement clear in his voice

"Were do I go?" Bianca asked

"What I'll do is teleport you to were Nico will be well close at least so the plan is to get the hunters of Artemis to stand guard they won't let anyone see you then they will knock on Nico's door." Hades said

"Ohhh I'm so excided I miss Nico I wonder how he is" Bianca said

"Well I do have to tell you something you and Nico have a sister hazel Nico knows about her but I thought I should tell you." Hades said

"I have a baby sissy your not kidding?" Bianca said clearly excided

"Yes." Hades said

"I'm going to pack my stuff." Bianca said

"Okay bye come back to me when your done!" Hades said

AFTER BIANCA WAS DONE GETTING SOME CLOTHES

"Okay father I'm here!" Bianca said . she was dressed in a old cloth dress bueatiful as ever

"Hello bianca are you ready to travel to the world?" Artemis asked

"Yes lady Artemis." Bianca said

BIANCA'S POV

we were traveling I was going to see my baby brother again. I missed him dearly but now I get him back again. "Bianca get in the circle ok we're going to circle around you duck down too we don't want anyone to see you before Nico." Artemis said

"Ok let's go." I said time flew by then we were in front of the Hades cabin Artemis knocked on the door

I heard a bit of that voice "hello?" It sounded sleepy but I knew it as him Nico di Angelo.

"Nico we have a surprise for you." I heard Artemis say then she steps aside aend I see that face the face of my Nico "hello Nico." I say I feel like crying and I already feel the tears "hel-hello bainca ." Nico says crying a bit and shaking like crazy "bianca." He says as he runs over to me and hugs me crying so hard "I missed you I love you bainca." He says in between sobs "I love you too neeks." I say in between sobs "WHO IS MAKING NICO CRY." I hear a shout from across camp then I see a blond boy "will it its okay this is my sister she came back from the dead ." Nico told the blond boy then the blond boy is yelling again "hunters escort them into the hades cabin every body else LEAVE AND DONT GO NEAR THIS CABIN THE REST OF THE DAY DONT ASK QUESTIONS Nico talk to your sister and don't come to your check up spend time with your sister." The blond boy said "thank you young man." I say to him "no problem." He say then walks off "come on Nico let's talk." I say allowing the hunters to escort us inside then they leave us

The first thing I say is "I'm going to school with you."

"That doesn't matter now Bianca how did you get here?" He asked me

"Well I have been planning this a while." I say to him

After that all our talking was lost in sobbing and mumbles but it was okay

NICO'S POV

Why the furk is someone at my my door? I thought as someone knocked at my door. I opened the door and answered "what?" I said "Nico we have a surprise for you!" A hunter of Artemis said they moved aside and I saw her.

"BAINCA" my mind was yelling after that I don't remember much. I remember will yelling. Me and Bianca crying.

 **A/N I cried a lot in the writing process I hope you do too sorry its short but I don't have a lot of time like I used to**


End file.
